Breaking the Rules
by TheJonesStories
Summary: Sophia is not like other girls, she was created. She has one job, one purpose. Love, Friendship, Trust, thats not in the contract. Her whole life is about the balance of rules. So what happens when she is faced with the ultimate choice, follow the rules or save someone's life? What happens when she meets someone like her? Will it be an epic battle of rules over heart...or her life?


Okay here's the first chapter of my new story "Breaking The Rules" featuring Chameleon Boy. I only own whats mine, you know the drill. Okay, lets go!

(Sophia's p.o.v)

I rolled over on my bed, groaning as I looked at the blurry ceiling. With a quick rub of my eyes the blurriness left, and then I turned to look at my clock. 4:25 stared back at me; I sighed and quietly rolled out of bed. I walked over to my closet and pulled out two sports bra's, a thong and a pair of green booty shorts. With a shrug off my shoulders my nightgown fell to the floor. My eyes drifted over to the mirror, as I just stared at my naked body. My face fell as my fingers lightly traced over my scar. The scar ran from my top of my pelvis, across my stomach, up my right ribs and stopped over my heart. I closed my eyes and looked away, blocking out the painful memories it brought.

I quickly slipped on the items I had and sat down in front of my mirror, this one you could only see my face. I could see my reflection in the body mirror. Along with the long scars that lined my back. You had to look closely to see them because they were covered by ancient symbols. They all lined my body like a tattoo, running, diving, and swirling across the skin. They weren't tattoos but my powers, my powers that ran under my skin and through my body.

Now I know this sounds weird but I was not born with my powers, I was created you see, I'm something you humans would call... a case. Something that's built only to hold in all this power in, I have to protect it. I was chosen because I was strong but also because... I looked away from the mirror. Grabbing a pony tail and with a quick brush I put up my hair and left my room. I quietly walked down the halls, careful not to wake up the others. With a quick type of the pass code the big metal doors slid open; I slip on my runners and walk into the big training room. I start-up with an easy 125 laps around the gym, then 135 sit ups. 200 push ups and a good 30 minutes of stretching.

After that was done I felt warm enough to start training, I unhooked my punching bag and hung up my strap. They were in the shapes of tear drops, so I could loop my hands through the center and work out. After I had my good grip I started single arm pulls. About 200 on each arm I dropped to the ground and went to my bar. Slinging on about 200 pounds in weight I started my squats, up down in a slow and even pace. Do to much speed and it's on the ground faster than you could say ouch, and to tell you the truth I had done that before too.

75 squats later I had to set down the weights, my legs were going numb. Carefully laying down the bar I walked around the gym, with a quick glance I checked the clock. 6:20 it said. With an aggravated sigh I moved on. Next I went to my acrobatics, with a triple flip I landed on top of my balance beam. I quickly tied a bandanna over my eyes and got to work, flipping, back flipping, cartwheeling, and stretching across the beam. I was just trying to get an actual work out for my muscles, I had been at this for over 2 hours already and I was not even sweating. After I had done my flips I untied the bandanna and walked over to my bars, each one was attached to a different part of the wall. Marking each of the 8 levels of the room, at the top was two parallel bars.

Having the power of each element I had to train each power to, thus making me work 5 times as hard as anyone else. I also worked so hard because it helped to go over my past without really going over my past, kind of like my cheat code in life. I had myself propped up in-between the two bars, with engaging my core I brought my feet up so they were parallel with my body and I began my mid-air push ups. After each push up I'd let my feet fall and go into a chin up, then swing my feet over to do one curl up, after that I'd drop down and repeat. I did only 105 of that before letting go; my powers stopped me before I kissed the floor.

I just laid there, my body cooling off on the cold floor. All my muscles aching from over use, but I wasn't done. I slid my feet under my body and pushed myself off the floor, taking down the rope I hung up my punching bag. You see though my punch bag wasn't normal, the padding was actually a solid tube of vibranium alloy. One of the strongest metals around, quickly wrapping up my hands I got to work. Each hit sent off a shock, only to be muffled by the thin cloth around it. Within 20 minutes this thing was looking more like a… well looking like something but sure not a punching bag.

xxxxxxx

Blood was rolling down my palms and onto the floor, my hands were throbbing with pain but I didn't notice. Over the years pain and I had come to some sort of agreement, if it wasn't a lot of pain it wasn't worth feeling. I never cry when I'm hurt, and I never care about what I do. That's supposed to be how I work but, well I think I broke that rule a long time ago. You see when things like myself are created you are supposed to stay alone, not develop feelings for others. Others become a problem if they get to close. And where I'm from, if you have a problem you destroy it. So if you loved someone, then it's really hard to kill them. So to save us the pain and heart-break we just stayed away from everyone else.

Love…

You know, I never really understood that word. All it ever was is a human emotion that they convince themselves they feel, no one really loves someone. But I guess that's in the same way of saying you can't really touch someone either and you can't. There are cells and particles separating your skin from ever really touching someone else's. So I had to think, if nothing was real... what was the point of even living?

Okay first part done, R&R please, peace out all you lovely's.

xxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxxx


End file.
